Shiakugan
by snowjunky
Summary: The final stage of the Chunin battles have been redone, and there is a new competator with a powerful new ability...


Note: If you are a true Naruto fan, than I apologize if the fact that I'm messing with the actually storyline. Basically though the scene is that the last stage of the Chunin exams were done over after the attack on the Village Hidden in the Leaves by Orochimaru. Also, I obviously do not own Naruto (as to why everyone keeps saying that though isn't so obvious...)

* * *

The Chunin exam battles were once again underway. The attack on the Village Hidden in the Leaves had ended the last exam, and it had been decided to hold the last part of the exam again as a way to give those ninja who had not gotten a chance to display their skills a chance to do so. It was also a way to celebrate the completed reconstruction of the village, and to boost the villager's moral.

The battles had been reconfigured, so as no one would fight anyone they previously had. Already Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame had faced off, and now Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara were engaged in battle. Due to the fact that three of the previous combatants had been "disqualified" due to their treacherous involvement in the attack, three new Genin who displayed skill and promise were chosen to have a chance at becoming Chunin. Two were ninja who had fallen out in the second trial of the Chunin exams, Kiba Inuzuka and Tenten, were given a second chance based on their performance during the second exam. There was, however, one new combatant that not even the Jonin were familiar with.

He was known as Reich, however there was no intelligence regarding his last name, clan, or place of origin. He had shown up in the leaf village only last year and had immediately taken and passed the Ninja Academe graduation exam, passing with ease. He was chosen as the third combatant based on his performance when the village was under attack.

Reich was slightly older than the other Genin; around the age of 16. He wore a grey-silver vest that was almost completely lacking of pockets or seams, except for the zipper that was drawn two thirds of the way up. On his back was a sheath harboring a longsword with a strikingly plain, yet precise hilt. Underneath a black shirt was visible, as well as a silver necklace, the end of which was tucked tightly under his vest. On his left hand he wore a leather glove with a metal guard, similar to that of other ninja in the village. The anterior of his right forearm was bound with a shining armor plate and engraved a peculiar pattern which resembled an art form of the flow of water. The top of his right hand also had a similar armor plate with a leather glove underneath. He wore slightly loose black pants with a shuriken holster taped around his right thigh. The pants bowed our slightly at the bottom revealing his sandals, which also had small plates of the engraved armor on the tops. On his face he wore a black mask halfway up his face that was laced with a silver pattern resembling the one on his armor. His silver hair, which had an almost metallic luster to it, was short except for the bangs which were parted in the center and fell over the sides of the headband leaving the leaf symbol exposed. His most outstanding feature, however, was his eyes. They were almost the same color as his hair with precise, analytical pupils. The look in his eyes was cold, as if not an ounce of warmth was evident in his body. Yet, it was not an angry or harsh look, as if he were simply so focused on the battle raging in the stadium below that not even death would avert his glare.

"So that's my opponent?"

"Yes."

"Other than his name, is there any other information on him?"

"None to speak of, he's new to the village, been here only about a year."

"No matter, whoever he is he cannot best a true leaf ninja, not to mention a Hyuga." Neji Hyuga took another glance at the ninja.

"Be careful not to underestimate him," scolded Neji's sensei Maito Gai, "remember why he was chosen to participate in the exam."

_ "Indeed,"_ Neji thought, _"to have warded off a hundred Sound and Sand ninja single handedly, he is a force to be reckoned with."_

"Would you look at that, that Naruto kid pulled off another win," Gai said to himself. "You should know first hand Neji, the kid has talent."

_ "Yes, he does have talent, but I will prove mine in the next round."_

"Well, good luck Neji!" Gai exclaimed as he slapped Neji on his back, "make me proud!"

"Hmph." Neji got up and sprang forward leaping into the arena.

_ " Finally."_ Reich vanished off of the balcony and appeared in the field across from Neji a moment later.

"Whenever you are ready," the Proctor said looking back and forth between the contestants.

"So, you're the new ninja everyone's been talking about. Reich was it?"

"Yes."

"If you were present at the last exams, I'll have you know my guard won't fall so easily again." Neji then took his stance.

"I'll heed that warning," Reich said almost unemotionally.

"Fine then, shall we begin?"

"Your move."

Neji sprung forward attempting to catch Reich off guard placing a forceful blow of chakra to his chest.

_ "What?"_ Water ran across Neji's hand. The water clone collapsed and Neji turned around to see a cloud of shuriken approaching him. "Hmph, not bad." Neji spun around releasing chakra in precise amounts creating a barrier between him and the oncoming weapons; his rotation technique. The shuriken suddenly disappeared. _"Genjutsu, this one's not bad."_ Neji raised his arm to block the oncoming blow from Reich. Reich then after failing lept backward landing out of range of Neji's 8 trigram 64-palm attack. "Well I'll admit you have some skill, but you're way out of your league." Neji then made several hand signs and summoned his Byakugan. "It's over."

"Is it?" Reich was visibly smirking under his mask. Suddenly ten water clones materialized around Neji.

_ "Impressive, a decent amount of water clones were water is sparce." _"Clones won't do any good against me; you were watching the last match right?"

Reich then made a quick series of handsigns. "Ice style, ice clone jutsu!"

_ "What!?"_ The clones around Neji suddenly stiffened. They became clear and were now made of ice. "So their made of ice, what's the difference?"

"These aren't your average clones," Reich said ominously, "the ice they are made of is harder than steel."

One of the clones then charged Neji. Neji turned and focused his chakra. _"Now!"_ Neji struck the clone and exerted a massive amount of chakra. The clone wavered, and then cracked and shattered; turning back into water as it fell to the ground. _"Even though I was able to break it, it took a massive amount of chakra, and there are still nine left. I'll have to use fire jutsu to get out of this." _Neji began his rotation technique, but made handsigns as he did so. The chakra shield burst into flame and radiated outward, destroying the clones. Neji ground to a halt. _"Well, they're gone, but I had to use up a massive amount of cha…so that's his game?"_ Neji stood up. "Once again, you are full of surprises. However, your strategy won't work. I may have used up a massive amount of chakra warding off that Genjutsu attack and the clones, but I am of the Hyuga bloodline and have a massive reserve of chakra."

"As am I."

"What? You, a Hyuga? Impossible."

"It's actually only half true. My full name is Reich Uchiha!"

Gasps and mumbles could be heard throughout the stadium. _"Uchiha?!" _Sasuke gripped the handrail on the balcony.

"Allow me to explain. Sixteen years ago my father fell in love with a beautiful girl. They were forbidden to be together, yet they met constantly and eventually were married in secret. However, when their clans discovered that my father and mother were together, they were both killed instantly. Yet none knew of my existence. I had been sent away by my parents to the Land of Water for safety. My father was Inabi Uchiha and my mother was Yiata Hyuga, and your villages' most prominent clans murdered them." His voice was cold, and his fists were clenched. "I should thank you in a way though, for if it was not for your blood I never would have gained the power I now possess." Reich closed his eyes. When he opened them Neji shook. His eyes still had their original color, but the pupil had disappeared. In the center was a focus point similar to his Byakugan, but around it were four dark triangular black marks resembling an "X". Each side of the triangles was curved outward at the bottom to match the circular shape of the eye. "Behold, the Shiakugan."

"Shiakugan?" Sakura Haruno asked her sensei Kakashi, who appeared to be slightly shaken.

"So, that is it."

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"Do you think it is mere coincidence that there are two powerful ocular ninjutsu's in the Leaf Village? There was once a fable told in the Leaf Village that the Byakugan and Sharingan had emerged from the same jutsu, however it was never proven. Now we know; and depending on what this Shiakugan is capable of he may be the most powerful ninja in the Leaf Village and beyond."

_ "Hah! I don't care what his eyes look like or what he calls it, I'll get to the bottom of this right now. Byakugan!"_

"Fool," Reich said coldly.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Neji yelled. He fell to the ground clutching his head with his hands and clenching his teeth. _"By just glancing at me he was able to bring me to my knees, but how? I saw nothing, no change in his eye no flow of chakra! How did he do that?"_

"How indeed."

_ "What? He's…"_

"Reading your mind? Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Nothing, not even your thoughts are invisible to me."

"But that still doesn't answer how you were able to fell me so easily."

"You still haven't figured it out? My Shiakugan gives me a very unique ability. I am not only capable of reading your mind, but I can see into the future, as well as…"

"As well as what?"

"Stop time."

"What?"

"Or at least slow it down to such a degree that not even the fastest ninja could react in time to stop my attacks. What I'm telling you is that you are no match for me, and it would do you good to back out now."

_ "He's right, but I can't just back down. I'll have to hit him with…" _Neji suddenly blacked out and fell back on the ground.

"Fool." Reich then walked away as he heard the Proctor declare him the winner.


End file.
